


You Don't Have to Act Like It

by ZeusKiller13



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 07:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18256355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeusKiller13/pseuds/ZeusKiller13
Summary: Brock pays Brian a surprise visit when Brian needs it most.





	You Don't Have to Act Like It

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I wrote this, but I'm pleased with it. Hope you are too, might continue this, unsure yet. Let me know what you think :).

Brian looked down at his phone, it’s retina display light illuminating the room that was currently plunged in darkness. This was the third night in a row he had committed himself to his bed, with no plans of moving away from the comfortable memory foam. Usually he’d at least bring his switch to bed with him, but the handheld console would die eventually, and he wouldn’t have the energy in him to place it on the charger. With a groan Brian opened the text.

  
_Evanoss: Hey man, thinking of playing Mario Kart this morning, you in?_

  
For a moment, Brian was taken aback. Not only had Evan messaged him, not in their group chat, but had offered his favorite game to play. Apparently his nights of absence from their recording sessions hadn’t gone as unnoticed as he’d hoped. It only took a few seconds of contemplation before Brian replied with a simple text.

  
\------

  
_Terroriser: Wish I could man, had a few too many at the pub._

  
Evan knew the text was a blatant lie the moment he read it. Brian didn’t go to the pub alone, let alone on a weekday. Now Evan knew he had reasons to be worried about his friend. For days Brock and Tyler told him that Brian wasn’t being himself, but now he knew for sure they were right. He wasn’t even thinking before he took a screenshot of the text and sent it to both Brock and Tyler. Saying simply, “spot the mistake”

  
_Wildcat: Since when does he go to the bar on a weekday? Who even goes to a bar on a weekday?_  
 _Brock: Brian would never turn down Mario Kart._

  
Evan sighed deeply before he could even think of a reply. It had been one week since Brock had found out Brian was no longer in a relationship, from his now ex. Brock didn’t try to pry, but he knew that Brian took break ups pretty hard, at least from the stories his friend had told him when he had a few drinks in him at conventions.

  
_Evan: Brock, you wanna handle this one?_  
 _Brock: Yeah I got it_

  
\-----

  
Brian rolled over away from his phone, and tried to sleep. Slowly, he descended into the realm of unconsciousness. Even his dream realm, there was hints of sadness mixed with happy memories. People that Brian loved, friends and family alike, appeared before him. Before the dream could continue though, the sound of a shrill ringing forced him to wake up.

  
Early morning daylight filtered in through the blinds that Brian had shut hours before. It took a few seconds before he realized his phone was ringing. A single name had sent him 2 texts and was now calling him.

  
_Brock: My flight lands at 7 your time, can you pick me up?_   
_Brock: Flight is taking off now, hope you can pick me up_

Brian was beyond confused, he hadn’t planned on Brock coming over. Had he forgotten about plans they made before everything happened? Slowly Brian answered his phone as it rang again.

  
“Hello?” Brian asked, voice heavily laced with sleep.

  
“Hey, I don’t know if you got my texts, but can you come get me?” Brock asked.

  
“I don’t have a license.” Brian simply said.

  
“Oh yeah,” Brock let out a laugh, “I’ll call an Uber or something. Be there soon, okay?” Before Brian could ask why he was in Ireland the line went dead. With a groan, Brian sat up and decided to get dressed, apparently he was going to have company. The thought alone upset Brian, he couldn’t muster the energy to put on pants, not to mention having a friend over.

  
It was almost an hour before his doorbell rang and Brian let himself open the door. Brock looked exhausted, but good at the same time. In his hands he held a bag of McDonald’s which made Brian realize just how hungry he was. The man thought for a second and couldn’t even remember the last time he ate anything.

  
“Hey man, surprise!” Brock said stepping into the house and setting the food down before wrapping the other man in a hug.  
“Hey, what are you doing here?” Brian asked when Brock finally let go.

  
“What I can’t just fly over and visit my friend?” Brock asked sounding offended.

  
“I mean, you can, just seems strange.” Brian reasoned as Brock handed him a burger from the bag. Brian tried to read his expression but all he saw was happiness in his friends eyes. Slowly Brian started eating, but quickly inhaled the only food he’d had in days. “Jesus man, when was the last time you ate?”

  
“I’m not sure to be honest with you.” Brian depaned at him. Brock now looked at him with concern.

  
“You alright man?” Brock said slowly. Brian looked up quickly.

  
“Yeah I’m fine, why do you ask?” Brian probed now, he knew that there was a reason Brock was here, just had to figure it out.

  
“Just curious. Been awhile since I’ve heard from you. The guys kept saying you were too busy to record so I decided to come visit you for a change. I know you’re always flying to America to visit us.” Brian knew that wasn’t the full truth, but half truth was better than a lie. Brian slowly nodded, but kept eating till he was done.

  
“Well, thank you for the food and spontaneous visit, sorry I’m not prepared to do anything.” Brian stated throwing the wrappers in the bag.

  
“I wasn’t expecting you to, that’s why I brought things to do.” Brock said pulling things out of his backpack. Brian leveled his gaze at him.

  
“Why are you actually here?” Brian asked sitting back in his chair.

  
“What do you mean?” Brock replied.

  
“Did Vanoss put you up to this? I don’t need a babysitter.” Brian wasn’t sure why he was angry.

  
“Vanoss didn’t make me do anything, I just wanted to check on you.” Brock said.

  
“Why?”

  
“Cause I talked to La-” Brock was cut off as Brian stood up quickly.

  
“Why? Couldn’t just talk to me? Had to talk to her?” Brian was slowly backing up as Brock stood up with his hands up in surrender.

  
“I tried talking to you, so I texted her asking if you were busy or something. She told me what happened, so it wasn’t hard to put two and two together.” Brock said slowly stepping forward. Brian felt the wall as he backed into it and Brock got closer. “I wasn’t trying to go around you or anything, I was just worried about why you weren’t talking so when she said she dumped you I got it.”

  
“Dumped me, huh? That what she said? How about cheating on me for a year? Cause that’s what I found out.” Brian said trying to get further away as Brock closed the distance and put his hand on Brian’s shoulder.

  
“She left that part out yeah, but I’m sorry man, that really sucks.” Brian slowly looked away as if looking for a way out, but Brock put his other hand on his other shoulder and slowly started pulling him in for a hug. Before the hug could be sealed though, Brian pushed away and walked to his room. Brock didn’t give up though, and followed the man quickly.

  
“Just go, I don’t wanna talk about it.” Brian said as Brock entered his room.

  
“You don’t have to, but I’m here if you do.” Brock said sitting next to Brian on the bed. Slowly Brian leaned his head on Brock’s shoulder, his resistance leaving his body.

 

“It just sucks man, I really loved her.” Brian said leaning more heavily on Brock, forcing the other man to fall against the pillow with Brian following into his chest.

  
“I know man, and I’m sorry. But you’ll be okay, you have friends who love you and are here for you no matter what. You’re not alone, so you don’t have to act like you are." Brock said as the bigger man started shaking against his chest.

  
After about 30 minutes of silence, Brock became acutely aware that the Irishman had fallen asleep on his chest. Debating it for a few seconds Brock pulled his phone out and snapped a quick selfie and sent it to Tyler and Evan.

  
_Evan: Awwww, looks like he got what he needed._   
_Tyler: Gaaaaaay_

  
Brock smiled to himself quietly before leaning back against the pillows and allowing himself to fall into the same sleep as his friend.


End file.
